fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha: Ai No Kagayaku Hikari
'Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha: Ai No Kagayaku Hikari '(プリキュアオールスターズ接続2 ：愛のシャイニングライト Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha: The Shining Lights of Love) is the ninth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and is the first of the "Alpha" films, and is the 22nd movie overall in the Pretty Cure ''movie series. It will be released in theatres in Japan on January 21st, 2016. The Heartful Shine Pretty Cure characters will make their first movie debut. Synopsis A ball is held in the Pretty Cure's honour, and has invited each one there, including the Techno Pretty Cure. An invitation magically flies down to Hashimoto Chieko, Yukimura Tomoko, Nakajima Michiko and Miyamoto Kazumi. Chieko opens it up and after the four finish reading it, she grows excited and wants to go. Marissa suggests them meeting the newly-minted team, the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. Marissa says that her friend, Aika, is a Pretty Cure fairy of them, and she calls her. At the ball, the Techno Pretty Cure meets the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, and the two teams become good friends. The host of the ball, Black Shadow, says that he hopes everyone will have a good sleep, and he snaps his fingers and suddenly, everyone falls asleep, that is, everyone ''except ''Techno Pretty Cure and Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. Yoshida Minako sniffs the edge of a cup, and says that there is a sleeping poison on it. The two teams now must combine their powers if they want to save the Pretty Cures! Characters Cures * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous * Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom * Mishou Mai/Cure Egret * Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream * Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge * Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade * Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint * Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua * Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose * Momozono Love/Cure Peach * Aono Miki/Cure Berry * Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine * Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion * Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine * Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine * Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight * Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody * Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm * Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat * Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy * Hino Akane/Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao/Cure March * Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty * Aida Mana/Cure Heart * Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond * Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta * Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword * Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Omori Yuko/Cure Honey * Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune * Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora * Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid * Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle * Hayashi Sakura/Cure Clover * Tsukino Yuki/Cure Lily * Yamamoto Hinata/Cure Fern * Fujimoto Izumi/Cure Earth * Hashimoto Chieko/Cure Tech * Yukimura Tomoko/Cure Memory * Nakajima Michiko/Cure Star * Miyamoto Kazumi/Cure Galaxy * Akiyama Akiko/Cure Legend * Tachibana Chiharu/Cure Miracle * Fukui Emiko/Cure Fantasy * Nakamura Harumi/Cure Soul * Yoshida Minako/Cure Love Mascots * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Flappy * Choppy * Moop * Foop * Coco * Natts * Syrup * Mailpo * Chiffon * Tarte * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Hummy * Fairy Tones * Siren * Candy * Pop * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai * Ribbon * Glasan * Pafu * Aroma * Crackle * Marissa * Aika * Bunko * Chinatsu * Emi * Hana Secondary Characters * Blue * Akiyama Elizabeth Movie Characters Returning * EnEn * Gureru * Sakagami Ayumi New * Black Shadow Trivia * This is the first All Stars movie when the villain poisons the Cures, making them fall asleep. * Like the New Stage and Haru no Carnival trilogies, not every Cure spoke. The Cures and Mascots from every season that spoke is: ** Max Heart: Black ** Splash Star: Bloom ** GoGo: Dream ** Fresh: Peach and Passion ** Heartcatch: Blossom and Moonlight ** Suite: Melody and Rhythm ** Smile: Happy and Beauty ** DokiDoki: Heart, Rosetta and Ace ** Happiness Charge: Lovely and Princess ** Go! Princess: All ** Natural: Clover ** Techno: All ** Heartful Shine: All * This is the second All Stars film to have a 3D poster. * The tradition of the new lead Cure bumping into the previous lead Cure has finally returned when Akiyama Akiko bumped into Hashimoto Chieko at the ball. Merchandise Please refer to the Pretty Cure All Stars Alpha: Ai No Kagayaku Hikari Merchandise ''for more information.Category:Article stubs Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:All Stars